


The day on the water

by Doctorwhogirl13



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom takes you out in a boat, and makes you feel comfortable despite your fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day on the water

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the pictures of Tom in a rowboat.

"Come on" He says "It'll be fun"  
Yes for him you think.  
You hate water.....deep water...always have since that day at the school swimming pool, jumping in and slipping on its tiled floor taking in water....choking.  
"Trust me" he replied holding your hand leading you to the edge of the boat and sitting you down safely.  
He carefully climbed in himself, taking pains to not tip the boat too much and freak you out even further.  
Taking the oars, he steers the little boat away expertly from its moorings. Your heart speeds up, gripping the edge of your wooden seat.  
He notices your white knuckled grip on the wooden seat. He flashes a smile at you to calm you down.  
That's his gift to you right now. Giving you calm, to help your nerves.  
Fumbling in your jacket pocket you pull out your phone, setting it to camera.  
"Say Cheese"

"Cheese!" he says flashing you a sweet smile and waits for you to take the picture. 

"Are you feeling any better about the boat ride?" he asks as you put your phone back in your pocket. 

"I suppose a bit better," you answer glancing around to see you were now in the middle of the lake. You noticed your hands were not gripping the seat quite as tight as they were before, but they were still grasping the bench style seat. 

"So where are we going?" you asked, seeing yourself get further away from the dock. In fact, you could barely see it anymore. You took a moment to tighten the life jacket straps. 

"I know a little place just around the corner that I know you will adore. And we will make it there safely, I promise. Cross my heart." he smiled his panty melting smile at you again. "And if we do so happen to fall in the water, well... you can't stay in wet clothes for too long can you. You might catch cold." He chuckled at your cheeks turning read as your imagination took off running. "Now no naughty thoughts, I was just thinking of your best interest at heart. I don't want you to miss any days at work because you are sick in bed. That is all." he said as he winked at you. 

He continued to row, apparently knowing where he was going, even with the disadvantage of sitting backwards. You even got a little brave, and let go of the seat long enough to take a couple pictures of the scenery around you and of a family of ducks swimming by. The boat was soon pointing its nose towards a small island, and about a dozen long strokes of the oars later, the boat was running aground on the shallow waters of the beach. Tom helped you out, then pulled the boat onto the sand to keep it from floating away. "The surprise is just over here. Follow me!" He eagerly grabs your hand and pulls you behind him. Only a couple minutes later, you round a bend, and see a beautiful oasis before you. There was a small inland pond, wild flowers growing all around, and a picnic blanket set out with a basket. "I thought we might stop by and have a bit to eat. I hear the island grows great picnics here." You playfully shove on his shoulder, but sit down on the blanket with him. "This looks rather nice. Thank you Tom." you say softly as he unpacks the food. "You are most welcome. Perhaps next time, you won't be so scared to get in the boat. You never know where it might take you."


End file.
